The Hearts Love
by theLuminance
Summary: Annabeth has died while trying to give birth to Percy's little daughter. Hera is to blame and the gods now all hate her. Artemis and Athena are more concerned about Percy then ever. Possible Percy x Artemis or Athena.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guy! My first fanfic ever! Yeah!

_**Percy's Pov**_

"Come on Annabeth! Just a little bit longer. You can do it. Please, for me. Please..." Percy Jackson was crying. His wife and best friend had just died while giving birth to their little daughter, whom also died as well.

"Curse you Hera! I swear on the river Styx that you will pay for her death! She was everything to me, everythin..." Percy thought the world was unfair. He had closed the Doors of Death, returned the goddess Gaia back to her everlasting slumber, and restored peace between the Romans and Greeks wiith the Athena Parthenos. Gods, did they really even care? He paced around the hospital room tears flowing down his face.

Eventually, he called Nico, hoping at least she could get Elisyum. "I promise I'll get her there. She deserves it." Percy face was blank. His entire life was faling apart.

_**Artemis' Pov**_

"How could you Hera! She was everything to him!" Artemis yelled at the Queen of Gods. She had been hunting the Minotaur as a training excercise for the hunters when she felt Percy's pain. Somehow, after he had saved her from the punishment of holding the skies, she had looked out after him, sometimes helping him where he did not even know.

"She was an ungrateful little bastard! I helped her so many times yet she did not even say thank you!"

"You think she thought that was helping? Stealing her boyfriend away for 8 months, then sending them away on a quest that was almost certain death? How could you, how dare you?" Artemis yelled.

_**Athena's Pov**_

The yelling in the throne room was like the stock market when a price dropped heavily on a company. It could be heard from inside Athena's Palace. She was crying so hard, everything always went according to plan. She hadn't planned this. Her favorite daughter was so close to finishing Olympus as she wished. Sure she had the plans, but it wouldn't be the same. 'Maybe, just maybe Hades would be able to let me see her.'

There was also something else that bugged her mind. It was that little brat Perseus Jackson. Athena thought it as just a little love. She hadn't realised it was this big. Now she felt bad for yelling at her daughter when they married, and even saying she was a disgrace when she had gotten pregnant. 'I should be there with Percy. At least to say sorry...'

Sorry to make this chapter so heartbreaking. I hope you Percabeth fans can forgive me for killing Annabeth. But trust me, she will return. OK?

Its my first time writing so please be gentle with the reviews. ok?

I need advice, not sharp words of pain TT


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so guys, I'll try to update it daily. I probably won't be able so I won't promise you it, but I'll try. And I'll try to write longer ^^**_

**Percy's Pov**

Percy was now mad with rage. He was a terrible sight to see. Percy hadn't washed or ate for the last few days. He was waiting for Annabeth's family to arrive from California so they could start the funeral of his now lost love. But before that happened, he was going to have a little chat with the Goddess of Marriage.

Walking toward the entrance to Olympus, Percy started noticing things. One was that everyone stared at him funny. Some even wrinkled their noses.

'Odd? Why are they going like that? Do I smell or something?'

The other was that he was denied entrance to the Empire State Building. The elevator was locked. And he could also sense that someone was watching him...

**Artemis' Pov**

Artemis had almost screamed her neck out. A few days ago, Hera had killed off the Fate's most loved couple. Or at least, destroyed it. She and Artemis had a large shouting contest in the throne room, with most gods coming in and stepping in on the side of the Moon goddess. Strangely though, She couldn't remember that Athena was there. Or Poseidon for that matter. Where were they? Weren't they suppose to be the ones that were the most mad? But the most infuriating thing was that Hera killed her just to pay back for not acting what was it? Humble or honored when meeting her.

Suddenly, a knock on her bedroom door in her palace came and entered the goddess of love.

"Millenniums have passed and now you find your true soul mate? In him? God, I know he's hot but still you're"

Artemis cut off the lady of doves, "What are you talking about? Wait, for that matter, who are you talking about?"

"Silly girl. You know who. Percy Jackson, the almighty savior of the world and demigods, blah blah blah."

Aphrodite's lecture about finding someone's true love and other things that didn't matter to her was just, weird. 'Is she crazy? Why would she think that I'm in love with a boy? Of course, Percy was one of the few men she allowed in her presence. He did take the weight of the sky from her... Wait what am I thinking?'

**Athena's Pov**

For the first time in her life, Athena didn't know what to do. She should get dressed to go to Annabeth's funeral, but she also should talk with Fredrick and his new wife about Annabeth. She also should go comfort Percy Jackson. Many other things popped out of her mind as a task. After hours of pacing the floor again and again, she iris-messaged her favorite brother, Malcolm on what Annabeth would have liked at her funeral.

"Just find something natural. She wouldn't really care. Since you disowned her."

He was never going to let it go was he...

She thought she should go to Annabeth's parents first, but something told Athena that Percy required her immediate attention. Going the slow way down by using the elevator, she hoped he wouldn't be found.

In the main lobby, she saw a strange beggar(?) like man walking to the elevator. But of course, the Olympians closed off the special one except for downrides. The throne room currently looked like the Fields of Punishment in the Underworld.

I think I recognize him.

_**I hope you guys leave reviews. Please? Any ideas how to make this story better? Or PM me. Anythings fine, as long as you don't curse. Hope you enjoyed the story and make sure to come here tommorow for more ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Just like I promised ^^ Daily updates YAY! Well there were 3 reviews in the last chapter!(thanks guys ^^) and I promise not to flatter myself. And make it longer. Enjoy!**_

**Percy's Pov**

Who could that be? No one knows I'm here. It must be a strong monster to survive in the front door of the home of Gods. All this went trough Percy's mind as he took Riptide from his back pocket, uncapped it and swung the sword to find a startled goddess of wisdom('Another face to remind me of Annabeth. Great').

"Put that thing away! You could have beheaded me!" She was always lingering on the possibilities. Uh she was so like, Annabeth.

"Whatever, could you lead me to the throne room? I've got a little business to take care of."

"What are you going to do? Percy?"

If looks could kill, Athena would have died that instance. Regretting her words, she led Percy with her as she approached the elevator.

In the silence that came in the elevator, Athena hoped that he would at least calm down. In her current state, she was not sure if she could stop Percy from ripping Hera to shreds. I mean, some gods or goddess might even join in.

Ding!

Now Percy looked as if he was a madman, ready to kill everything in his path. Walking on that long bridge connecting to Olympus, he began to relax a little, finally thinking clearly. If I do what I plan to Hera, I might die. Dying might not be so bad, I'll meet Annabeth again. Wait, Zeus might condemn me to the Fields of Punishment. Realizing the goddess of Wisdom was behind him, Percy asked " What should I do?"

**Artemis' Pov**

Artemis sensed a powerful and dark aura coming from the bridge to the mortal world. As it was her duty, she teleported to the high tower of her temple, pulling out a silver arrow from the air, waiting to shoot as she got a clear sight. How did this monster get here? Billy the checkman must be getting lazy. After a while, the aura vanished. Feeling this in her senses, Artemis looked a bit closer to the target. It was Percy! She still remembered that 5 hour talk with Aphrodite about her not having feelings about the boy, but she kept insisting that by denying, Artemis was denying her feelings.

But, wait. What was that aura then? Did it come up with Percy on his way here? Billy wouldn't be that lazy. But just to be sure, she decided to walk to Percy.

As Artemis got closer, she noticecd a few things. Like how his hair was more messed up then usual, and his shirt having a really large stain on it. Just what did he do with himself?

_**I'm sorry that the chapters aren't long. Its just that writing daily has its tolls. And as a student, I don't have much time. Well I hoped you enjoyed and make sure to leave a review ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, this time I'll put more thought and love into this chapter. Longer and better I'll try ok? Oh and I'll include the Hunters. Thanks for the tip **_**FruitQueen****_!_**

**Artemis' Pov**

"Percy, what wrong? Who did this?"

Currently he looked like well, an ordinary beggar in the streets of New York. A handsome one at that but still, a beggar. Noticing Athena to his right, Artemis glared and yelled

"How dare you make him like this! I thought you would be nice to him at least, Percy was your daughter's love!"

"Artemis stop, she helped me get up here. I was denied entrance to Olympus when she came and..."

Percy suddenly fell, flat on his face.

Oh my gods(laughable right? I'm a god as well haha) was Percy alright? Athena stepped up closer but before one word came out of her mouth, Artemis warned her. "You might have helped him a little, but that doesn't mean I trust you. Ok? Now, back off."

Athena looked a little hurt. "Me? Hurt him? Why would I? Just because he's a son of Poseidon? Yes, he might have made my daughter fall in love with him, but hurt him? **(sigh)** You should take him to Phoebe, she might be able to help."

Well, she was right. Artemis picked up Percy from the bridge and teleported in silver light to the Hunter's current camp.

Currently, the hunters stayed at the base of Mount Tamalpais, just so they could check on Mt. Othrys.

"Move away hunters! Where is Phoebe? Where is she?" The hunters looked at Artemis as if she was mad. Well, she could understand. The goddess of virginity, teleporting into camp with a man in her arms.

"She's right over here, my lady. Come on." Of course, Thalia. She would care for Percy at least. I wonder if she knows. Rushing into the tent, Artemis immediately smelled the sweet smell of nectar and ambrosia. "Hurry Phoebe, can you tell me whats wrong?"

Looking at Phoebe's face, Artemis thought she was nuts, she was laughing! Well, until she heard her say "Relax, my lady. He's just hungry that's all. Can't you here that stomach growl?"

Well, it was obvious, now that Artemis thought about it. He did look like he hadn't washed, slept, or even eaten anything these past few weeks.

"Well, there is a problem though." Phoebe looked a bit weird. "We don't have any human food!"

"I'll just go get it from the Romans. They aren't really far away, now are they?"

Artemis was relived. She couldn't let the little demigod die, just yet. Also, dying of hunger would just look bad. Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus, dying from hunger. But just so the hunters wouldn't prank him while he was still in a coma, Artemis just sent the roman aspect, Diana.

That might take some time though. Romans will give her whatever food she wanted, but it will take some time to convince them that she needs it.

_**Well, this was a full Artemis part. Should I also make a full Athena part? I feel like she didn't have much to do in the last few chapters or this one so I feel bad.**_

_**I know you guys want a longer chapter so I want your opinion on this.**_

_**Should I write daily and make these short chapters**_

_**or**_

_**Weekley updates with very long chapters?**_

_**Write your thoughts on the review section ok?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok. So I've decided that I will update every 2 days. The chapters will be twice as long. This will take effect after today's chapter. That should be alright right? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^**_

**Athena's Pov**

'How dare that little insignificant moon goddess dare treat me like that? When all I did was just help Percy!' Thoughts like this was running through Athena's mind as she was walking back to her palace. Sure, she could just teleport there, but walking just helped her think.

"Athena! Wait!"

How had she not noticed the goddess sneaking up beside her? Athena turned around, just to see her current most hated goddess, the Queen of Olympus.

"Go away, I have nothing to say to you."

Hera kept clutching at her arm, but Athena kept walking.

"Please, I beg of you. Just hear me out."

Was Hera actually crying? Then, Athena came to her senses. The queens body was currently filled with gashes and large spots of black and blue. Her cloths were ripped, her hair was pulled on. All in all, she was a mess.

"What happened? Who did this?" Athena had a vague idea who and why, but she decided to ask just to be sure.

"It was all the other Olympians, even Hestia! I think she was the most angriest? They tied Zeus up and started cutting and stabbing at me. It was so awful. Please, I barely escaped. Help me..."

Hera kept sobbing and clinging on to Athena.  
"Why should I help you? You killed my daughter, broke the heart of a man I trusted, and you want me to help you? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Taking out Aegis, the true shield, she flung it at Hera, Captain America style. The Queen of Olympus coughed up golden ichor, the blood of the immortals. Athena regretted what she had done, right after the shield left her hand. Never the less, she spit at the floor and cursed "Ai gamisou, Hera. If you're ever in my sight ever again, I will personally drain the ichor out of you."

Athena felt a little bad watching the goddess of marriage run off like that, but she felt good. Better then how she felt a few hours ago. After reaching her palace doors, she had made up her mind. Help Percy after the funeral. Annabeth would like that and old barnacle beard might finally give up his grudge against her.

Looking at the clock, she realized there were only 10 hours left until the funeral started! Athena had to meet the Chases' beforehand, and also, get an appropriate wear for it. One was an impossible task and the other was just so heart breaking.

In the end, she decided to ask Aphrodite to get her something nice. Athena hoped she wouldn't have to speak at there, but just in case, she started writing her eulogy.

'I have lost my daughter. She was a friend to me when I needed, and the best any mother could hope for. I'm truly ashamed that I caused her so much pain. She was everything to me.'

No, no, no! That makes me sound like a mom who will never get over this. Uhhh gods why is this so hard!

Athena, never having been to a funeral in her entire life, was at a loss of words. Hoping that it would come naturally, she went to get her dress. Thankfully, Aphrodite hadn't made it revealing or inappropriate. It was just a short sleeved one piece dress, with a gray lining around her hips. Just perfect.

_**Sorry for making Athena so aggressive. Any reviews on how I should write is appreciated. Thanks guys ^^**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys! My first long update! Yay! Well, I was going to grandma's when I wrote this so hope you enjoy!**_

**Percy's Pov**

Percy hated not knowing things. For instance,where was this place? He noticed that he was in a tent. Also,it looked so familiar to somewhere he'd once seen before yet he couldn't place his finger on it. Around him were bandages and medicine, and was that smell mom's cookies?

Right when Percy tried to get up, a girl in a silvery dress jumped out and pushed him back down. Wait, am I with the hunters? Am I in trouble? Did i do something wrong?

"Come on, Boy, my lady will not be pleased if you aren't fed. Eat up," the hunter said.

A large bowl of food was slammed in front of him. He had suddenly felt hungry and started digging into the food prepared. After only a few minutes, Percy had finished the entire meal and suddenly remembered the funeral.

"I need to go somewhere fast. Can I please see Lady Artemis a little but later?"

She scowled. "My lady will decide your fate boy. She'll join us in a moment so stay still. Alright?"

After a few minutes, nothing happened. Looking confused, Percy tried to stay still, but being ADHD, he just had to get up.

"Whats your name? I'm sure it won't hurt just to tell me your name."

"Its Artemis Percy! Gods how could you not recognize me?"

"Um I'm sorry but I don't know all your forms. Currently you look 18. Can I please go now? Annabeth's funeral, remember?"

Wait, was that a blush from Artemis? It was gone before he could be sure, and she changed back to her usual 8 year-old form.

"Its all taken care of. Your black suit is here, and the church is just 5 minutes ride on my chariot from here."

**Artemis' Pov**

Let's just say riding on the chariot with a sad man was not fun. Sure Artemis could have teleported them there, but she could tell that Percy wanted some time to think to himself. After a few minutes like that though, a hunter named Sophie whom had recently joined came up and asked "Whats wrong mister? You look so sad."

Looking at that little child of a hunter, Percy smiled for the first time since he had been on the moon chariot. "My best friend left me. She knew everything about me, and also helped me at everything. I know that she was forced to leave, but I can't help but feel sad."

"It will be ok mister." She hugged him lightly, then went back to her seat. Why do I suddenly want to be her? Gods, damn that Aphrodite, she must be playing with my emotions.

After a while, they arrived at the church. It was a small but fancy looking church. Did they get married here? Walking into the church, there was a loud commotion.

**Athena's Pov**

"How dare you say that her death was my fault? You don't even know the whole story!"

"I know it has to do something with you!"

"I can't believe that I used to think you are smart!"

"How dare you call my husband dumb!"

This went on for a while with Fredrick, his wife, and Athena. Fredrick gave the twins, Matthew and Bobby to Hestia so they wouldn't hear this. While he and his wife might not have noticed, Athena knew that a large crowd gathering around her, consisting of gods, demigods and some of Annabeth's friends from college. She almost didn't notice that Artemis, the hunters, or Percy were in the crowd. Seeing them, Athena wanted to end this faster.

"You have crossed a line saying my daughter's death was my fault." She stormed after saying those words.

Fredrick walked off as well, with the large crowd disappearing. Athena sat down and cried, All those words he said were true. If Annabeth had been born in a normal family, she never would have been attacked by monsters, killed just because a goddess held a grudge. She would have gone to school, had lots of friends and boyfriends and lived a happy life. Athena noticed someone standing in front of her. Without looking up, she said "Go away." The figure just sat down next to her and said nothing.

"I said go away." She tried to put a bit more force into those words, but she just couldn't.

The person still didn't leave her side. So Athena looked next to her to find Percy just sitting there.

And they sat there for what felt like hours.

_**I'm sorry guys that this is short but its still longer then before, right? I tried to make this longer but I couldn't without putting the ceremony in this one.**_

_**And one more thing,**_

_**I changed my mind. I'm going to update daily but it will be longer than before. About this much actually. I hope you guys enjoyed and leave a review on how I should make the story better. Peace**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys, I tried to write a long chapter. Hope you enjoy! I'm not sure if the facts are right though. Feel free to tell me the correct ones**_

**Nobody's Pov**

After a few minutes, Athena finally started to stop crying. Percy got up and held out a hand. She took it. Pulling her upwards, he took out a small piece of paper and started writing on it.

"What are you writing?"

"Its nothing. Lets get this over with."

With Percy's help, Athena walked into the room with Annabeth's resting body. After finding the right seats, the ceremony started. Zeus, being the acting priest, said some words.

"Dear beloved friends, and family, we have gathered here today to mourn and grieve the loss of a friend, family member, or lover. I haven't had the chance to know Annabeth as much as I would have liked, she was one of my most favorite granddaughters. She helped..."

Following Zeus, all the participating Olympians except for Athena took a chance before the Chases, then the minor gods, Then came the friends' turns.

"I've always been sorry to Annabeth. She was 7 when I helped bring her into camp. I messed up real bad. I've always brought her into trouble. She was the friend everyone needed and loved, and I, I, I..."

Juniper brought a crying Grover down from the stand, and now finally, it was Percy's turn. Taking a little crumbled paper from inside his pocket, he got up and walked to the stand. Taking a deep breath, he started.

"Life, eh? I've been on a lot of adventures and traveled around the world doing extra special things. I never thought it would end like this." Percy chuckled lightly. "There is nothing that we can do but just move on I guess. Do you know what last words were? It wasn't remember me, don't forget me, or anything like that. It was this 'Be happy, OK? Promise me, just be happy for me, for me, for me...I couldn't say yes at the time. I just couldn't think of a world with her. Now, I think I can. I hope you can all follow her last wishes too. Thank you."

Everyone forgot that Athena hadn't gone yet, so they were surprised when she came up and started talking.

"I thought she was making a mistake when she married Percy. Guess I was wrong. I thought he would be the death of her until, well, until today. I'm truly sorry Annabeth for all the pain I've caused you. I hope you and" looking at Percy "Percy can forgive me."

After all the goodbyes were bid, came the burning of the shroud. everyone came and placed a flower, many just placed assortments of flowers but Percy placed a cyclamen. Then they placed the shroud in the middle and set fire to a short Olympic torch.

"Percy, will you do the honors?" asked Athena. Percy grabbed the Stygian Iron Torch crafted especially for this moment by Hades and set it down carefully onto the feet of the body. As the fire started burning, a large owl appeared as a symbol above her before disappearing in a flash, taking the shroud with it.

After a while, the eleven Olympians returned to their sacred sanctuary, but that only reminded them much much more of Annabeth. It was her design. Returning to the throne room, they went and unshackled Hera from the chains on her throne.

"What should we do with her?" Hermes asked.

"I say we crush her again." said Ares.

"Isn't it enough that she is now mentally ill?" pleaded Zeus.

They sat in silence for some time, thinking what to do.

The silence went on for at least 4 hours before a sudden thought popped into Artemis' head.

"How about we make Percy an Olympian, seeing that shes no longer fit for judgment in the council?"

_**Long chapter right? I think so. I hope you guys enjoyed. Leave reviews on any mistakes I made or how I should make this story better ^^ Peace**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi guys ^^ A new chapter here. Might be interesting, might not. Depends.**_

"Are you MAD! That will allow him to torment Hera every single day of his miserable life! Not to mention all the other crap Perseus will pull..." Zeus kept rambling on until,

"SILENCE!" Poseidon yelled. Everyone stared at him. "First things first, why are you trying to help him? Not that I have a problem with Percy being a Olympian I thought you hated men? What are you going to do with him?"

Artemis sighed, she knew it would sound weird and dark coming from the man-hating goddess, but it was such a good idea that she couldn't pass it by. "He's different from other men. He's loyal, selfless, and well just about everything the opposite of what my idea of men are like."

"It seems that Artemis has a little crush! Hahaha I waited so long for this day!" Apollo was smiling like a little kid at a candy store.

"No I do not!" Artemis was blushing like mad. She tried her best to cover it up, but that just made it seem more like so.

"I say we put it to a vote. Those in favor of Perseus Jackson being a Olympian to replace Hera, raise their hands." Poseidon said carefully.

"Are you out of your mind?" Zeus thundered, "You're only only doing this because he's your son, isn't it?"

"I am only giving a chance to Artemis' idea. Do you not respect that she has her wishes?"

Zeus gave in after a while, mumbling something about this and that, who knows?

"All in favor, raise their hands." Poseidon said.

One by one, 8 Olympians raised their hand. Artemis of course, the first one to raise, followed by Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter, Hephaestus ,and Aphrodite.

"Let it be known, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon shall be named a Olympian god. Bring him before the council." Zeus said grudgingly.

Artemis, Poseidon, and Athena were sent to Percy's apartment, just a few blocks away from the entrance of Mt. Olympus. It was a small structure. Designed by Annabeth, it was grand yet modern, large enough for a family yet small enough for a little couple.

Ring ring! After a few rings on the bell, they were getting nervous. Did something happen? After a few more rings, they were truly worried. Artemis kicked on the door a couple times, but it wouldn't budge.

"Here, let me." said Athena as she opened the door. It would seem the door was unlocked.

"Know-it-all." Artemis mumbled.

As they walked through the hallway, it was a mess, scratches on the wall, paint (or food?) thrown at the ceiling. As the three gods and goddesses approached the main bedroom, they found the doorknob had been smashed. A tiny glimmer of light flowed in, the source unknown.

"Percy? Are you in there? Are you ok?" Poseidon asked toward the direction of the room, hoping, just hoping Percy was just hiding in there.

Not a single response, except the squeak of a mouse was heard. Artemis pushed through the door, revealing a large bed, still wet from the tears. They noticed the drawers were flung out, like someone packed fast and didn't bother to clean up.

"Percy, where are you..."

After a moment to regather their thoughts, Poseidon, Artemis, and Athena teleported in a flash of green, silver and gray.

"Percy is missing!" yelled the three in unison.

"What? Where is he?"

"Where could he be?"

"Oh no!"  
It seemed as if the council of Olympus had the worst day since Hestia gave up her throne for Dionysus. Maybe, just maybe, it was louder and more harsher then before.

"We must find Perseus at once! Artemis, you and your hunters look for him. Athena, use your information to try and locate him. Hephaestus, use your gps-machine thingy to try and find out where he might be..." Zeus kept giving out orders. "And Demeter, could you ask Persephone to bring Hades here?"

"Does everyone know what to do?" 10 heads nodded. "Very well, council dismissed. Artemis, a word please?"

Everyone left except Artemis, now alone with her father. Not knowing why he wouldn't let her go look for Percy already, she asked "What is it father? You know the sooner my hunters start looking for him, the better chance we have of finding him."

"Just want to make sure of one thing. You don't have any feelings for this boy, do you?"

Artemis froze. "Uh, what?"

"Do you have feelings for this boy?"

"No, I don't think so."

Zeus looked a little bit relieved. "Just don't let your emotions get in the way of the hunt. Ok?"

"Of course." And she flashed away in bright silvery light.

Arriving at the middle of the camp of hunters, Artemis looked for and found Thalia, lieutenant of the Hunt.

"Get the girls ready. We've now a serious mission on our hands."

_**I know it seems a bit forced? But I tried and tried to tune it down but I just don't know how.**_

_**Oh and one more thing.**_

_**I'm still a student so there's this one big test I have to study for, and I need all my concentration on it. So, sorry to say, there will be no more updates until about the second week of December? But I will definitely update then, and that chapter will be as long as hmm. A full Rick Riordan chapter! Well, hope you enjoyed, leave a review on how I should make this story better.**_

_**Peace!**_


End file.
